Beso de Verano
by Hachi06
Summary: En pleno verano, Edith y Alan comparten su primer beso, bajo el manzano del jardín de los Cushing. (AlanXEdith)


**JELOUUU! Otro oneshot de Crimson Peak, menuda novedad! Es que el artbook de la peli nos ha dado información valiosa a los que shippeamos a Edith y Alan! :D (no existen suficientes corazones para expresar el croqueteo xD). Bueno, resulta que ya se han publicado las biografías de los personajes y la de ALAN es demasiado ADORABLE! Como él (gracias Guillermo por crear al hombre perfecto xD) aunque para este oneshot me basé en la Bio de Edith! Bueno, resulta que se dieron su primer beso en un verano y, sinceramente, con esa bomba en las manos, no podía quedarme quieta xD**

 **Sólo puedo decir que espero que os guste y que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo sobre Alan y Edith "pequeños" (tendrán unos 12-13 años, más o menos). Opiniones y demases, con respetooooo! Besitos y enjoy! :D**

 ****

 ** _BESO DE VERANO_**

-¡Edith! ¡Alan! ¡Dejad de correr por la casa! Si queréis correr, salid al jardín.

Carter Cushing no parecía del todo enfadado cuando les llamaba la atención; es más, parecía hasta feliz. Su mujer había fallecido haría un par de años y estaba más que contento porque Edith volviera a sonreír, su florecilla, su mariposa amarilla volviese a ser la de siempre: un diablo. Y eso se lo debía, en parte, al, ya no tan pequeño, Alan, el hijo mayor de los McMichael. Cuando se mudaron a Buffallo, se hicieron inseparables.

Siempre recordaría la cara de Eleanor cuando Edith se hizo amiga de Alan y no de Eunice, su hermana pequeña. Pero ya sabía que su hija era especial, no esperaba que siguiera las normas y no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de ella, porque si eran sinceros, no pegaban ni con cola. Eunice eran tan estirada, tan modosa, tan común... Y Edith, todo lo contrario: curiosa, vital, con carácter y un don especial para que la pillasen siempre haciendo alguna de las suyas... y en eso, Alan era su compañero perfecto.

Carter también tenía que agradecerle muchísimo a ese niño rubio de ojos azules que corría detrás de Edith. Él la había ayudado a superar la muerte de su madre, con el simple hecho de darle una pluma y una hoja. Su hija era feliz escribiendo. Sólo con eso. Algo tan simple... Alan supo verlo y no dudó en ayudar a su amiga.

Le agradecería siempre que la liberara.

-Señor, con ese tono tan blando... jamás le harán caso.- le dijo una de las criadas, la más mayor; más incluso que el propio señor de la casa.

-Tampoco espero que lo hagan.- le sonrió él, entrando en su despacho.

-¿Estás cansado?- Edith estaba bocarriba en un sofá, apartándose el flequillo y con una mano en el pecho, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

-No- le contestó Alan, sentado en el suelo, pero con las mismas dificultades para respirar que su amiga. -Es que hace mucho calor.

-Ya, claro. Mentiroso- se rio ella.

Pero tenía razón. No sólo era por correr dentro de casa... es que hacía un calor insoportable ese verano. La señora McMichael,un día, se sentó con Eunice y ella a tomar el Te y les habló de cambios en sus cuerpos: que serían más sensibles a los cambios de temperatura, que ya no podría seguir el ritmo de Alan, porque al igual que el suyo, el cuerpo de él también estaba cambiando, pero en los hombres era diferente que en las mujeres... que ya estaban en la edad.

¿En la edad de qué?

No lo acababa de entender bien y la señora McMichael parecía avergonzada con el tema, así que no le iba a preguntar. Pero sí era cierto que ese verano era el más caluroso que recordaba.

-Edith- Alan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te atreves?- el rubio le puso esa mirada que siempre la obligaba a sonreír.

Su juego secreto. Se proponían algo y si, por lo que fuera, no lo cumplían, el perdedor le debía algo al otro. Y Alan y Edith siempre se retaban a todo lo que les prohibían hacer.

-Sabes de sobras que sí.

-Ven.

Alan se levantó del suelo y, seguido de Edith, salieron corriendo al jardín. El rubio se puso a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que dio un bote, señal de que había visto el objetivo.

-Tienes que comerte una manzana.

-Mi padre nos matará.- no sonó a queja porque, a todo lo que se retaban mutuamente a diario, Carter podría matarles.

-Bueno, sino, me deberás...- Alan miró a su alrededor y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, pensando y pensando, hasta que se la quedó mirando a ella y sonrió -Un beso.

-¿Un beso?- Edith frunció el ceño.

Era lo más raro que su amigo le había pedido a cambio, siempre era algún recorte de periódico, alguna viñeta divertida, algún cromo... alguna vez hasta le hizo darle unos centavos como deuda. ¿Pero un beso?

Aunque tampoco se molestó mucho. De repente, le pareció hasta divertido.

-¿Qué decides?

-No voy a coger esa manzana- Edith se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a entrelazarse los dedos -Quiero saber qué se siente al besar a un chico.

Alan abrió mucho los ojos, como los peces que tenía en el Salón de su casa, pero no se rio de él, sino que le pareció adorable. Ahora ella llevaba las riendas del juego.

-Si no quieres, no pasa nada.- tanteó un poco, al verle tan parado.

-No, no.- se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le desvió la mirada -Si yo también quiero...

-¿Quién empieza? ¿Tú o yo?- se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

-¿Yo, no? En estas cosas, se supone que el chico siempre va primero.

-Vale...

Aunque al principio le había parecido buena idea, ahora empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero... ¿era normal, no? Nunca había hecho eso y no sabía cómo actuar.

Cuando se tuvieron delante, lo suficientemente cerca, Alan le acarició desde los codos hasta reposar sus manos en los hombros desnudos de su amiga, quien se tensó un poco, abrazándose a su cintura.

-¿Tenemos que cerrar los ojos?- le susurró Edith, mientras Alan se acercaba a ella.

-¿Los vas a cerrar?- le dijo él, cuando las puntas de la nariz se chocaban.

-Sí...

Alan la imitó y, apretando sus labios, los puso encima de los de ella. Los dos contuvieron la respiración y no se movieron durante unos segundos que parecieron una vida. Estaban rígidos como estatuas, con dos pares de labios fruncidos unos encima de los otros.

Edith subió sus manos hasta reposarlas en los omoplatos de su amigo. Al estar tan cerca de él, fue cuando entendió las palabras de la señora McMichael sobre el cambio del cuerpo en los hombres. Alan había cambiado mucho desde que le conoció; tenía la espalda más ancha y las caderas más estechas, empezaba a ser más alto que ella y a tener la mandíbula más cuadrada. Así como ella se sentía pequeña entre sus manos, más grandes que hacía un tiempo...

Se separaron unos milímetros, para coger aire y aprovechar para sonreírse, mirándose a los ojos, con ese brillo que ninguno había visto antes. Alan atrapó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

Ahora más calmados, más relajados, con ese cosquilleo en el estómago, que no sabían de dónde salía. El calor del verano, mezclado con la calidez de esos labios, en ese primer beso, sería algo que marcaría a Alan de por vida.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron largo y tendido y entonces, Edith empezó a reirse.

-¿Qué?- le dijo él, entre molesto y curioso.

-Nada- la rubia miró al manzano, entre soñadora y algo más, algo que no sabía, algo que le pesaba en la barriga y no sabía cómo expresar.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Edith le miró y le sonrió.

-Sí. Aunque... no me lo imaginaba así.

-¿Y cómo creías que sería?

Parecía que ella hablaba por los dos, porque él tampoco se lo había imaginado de esa manera. En las ilustraciones de libros no hablan del calor que te entra al unir los labios a los de otra persona. ¿O sólo era porque Edith era su amiga y por eso se había puesto nervioso? Porque esa sensación de caer de un sitio muy alto, debía significar algo, el que notara que aún la estuviera besando, el tacto de sus manos en su espalda, a través de la fina camisa de algodón. Ningún dibujo te hablaba de eso.

-No sé. Diferente...- vio la mueca que le dedicó su amigo y sonrió, así que se acercó y le besó en la mejilla -Pero no me lo imaginaba mejor de lo que ha sido- le susurró en el oído.

Edith volvió a entrar en la casa y Alan se quedó allí plantado, debajo del manzano. Cogió uno de sus frutos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Cuando rozó sus labios por la piel de la manzana, sonrió y la mordió.


End file.
